Destiny Without Desire
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (AU) When the future Lord of Water, Toby proves to his mother that he is not ready for the responsibility that comes with the title, he is sent to a place that doesn't have magic or Gormiti, Earth, in hopes he will gain the maturity to achieve his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Training Troubles**

The dark day sky rattled and boomed as sparks of bright lightning flashed and thunder rumbled across the Gorm. The waves of the ocean rocked and splashed with the heavy, strong winds, yet under the sea, the water was calm and quiet. Many different Water Gormiti swam about their usual daily lives, doing chores and enjoying their lives.

In the Den of Marina, in the Water Nation's capital, the servants were rushing around, trying to make the palace as perfect as possible.

However, they all stopped as bowed as a tall figure silently walked passed them. This was Lord Nebula, the Lord of Water. Nebula was a beautiful Water Gormiti who had dark indigo and light blue scaled skin, webbed feet, very long purple colored tentacle hair, measuring at 7ft, that was tightly braided and bright blue eyes. She had pale pink pearls decorated to her hair.

The Lord wore a gorgeous long, dark blue transparent floor-sweeping cape that was decorated with small star-like diamonds attached to her slim shoulders.

In her hand was a gleaming trident and perched on her shoulder was a little green lizard named Razzle. Two guards bowed and opened the doors for Nebula. The Lord nodded to them. She then stepped into an arena where a Gormiti with a tentacle arm and a crab claw arm named Delos and a dark blue Gormiti named Mantra, both were watching a training battle take place.

Nebula silently took her seat as she carefully watched the battle between her Sergeant of the sea, Quarry, two of her soldiers and her son and heir Toby.

Toby was a 14-year-old male with yellow tentacles for hair that went down to his waist, blue eyes, webbed feet, and light blue skin. Toby quickly kicks two water blasts toward both warriors. Quarry quickly raised his arms in an attempt to protect himself from the powerful attack, but he was still sent flying and crashed to the ground.

As Toby landed, the two soldiers simultaneously shot a few water globes at him.

Toby gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in a large ball of water, but he dissipated the water by moving his hands in a circular motion. As he took on a fighting stance once again, one of the soldiers charged him, shooting three water globes at the future Lord. But he dodged the first and second one, dissipated the third and rushed forward.

Quarry then jumped up and sent two water whips in the young Lord's direction.

However, Toby quickly ducked underneath the whips and extended his leg, throwing the warrior off balance. Quarry flipped over several times and crashed to the ground, but managed to stand up almost right away. He glared at the smug grin on the teen's face. Toby, now in between the soldiers, caught the water stream attack of the Gormiti in front of his head on while he kicked back the soldier that was attempting to charge him from behind.

Retaliating with water blasts of his own, he managed to knock down the soldiers.

He quickly turned back and forth to defend himself against incoming attacks from all three warriors. He blasted the first soldier with a stream of water from his stomach into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Toby then powered up his next attack and fired it at the soldier in front of him, sending him flying all the way up and over the observation balcony.

"He's very strong for his age." Mantra suddenly said, clearly impressed.

"He may be strong Mantra, but he lacks restraint." Nebula replied, dismayed, as she continued to watch the battle and the damage being done to the arena.

Quarry charged at Toby while showering him with a water stream. Toby ran towards the warrior, smiling confidently. Toby ran straight into the blast, parted it, and pushed Quarry's arms apart, effectively stopping his attack. Toby used him as a step-up to propel himself into the air. From his elevated position, he shot another blast of water at him and proceeded to shower him with a powerful water stream as he descended.

Quarry tried to block the attack but was thrown back slightly where he sagged down to his knees, out of breath.

"Woohoo!" Toby cheered as he ran up to the three spectators. "What'd I tell ya? I nailed that fight!"

Suddenly, he felt something grabbed his hair and threw up into the air and slammed him back down on the ground, front first. Toby grunted in pain as he slowly lifted himself up as he rubbed his sore chest. He looked up and saw Quarry staring down on him.

"As usual, young Lord, you're getting ahead of yourself." The warrior grinned as he helped the teen off the ground. "What was the first thing I ever taught you?"

"To never turn your back on your enemy," Toby mumbled before looking up at his mother hopefully. "But I did still beat those two guards so that's gotta score me some points right?" He smiled nervously.

"It's true that ever since you were a little toddler, you have more than excelled at the warrior side of your destiny, but you have ignored the spiritual, emotional and political side." Mantra scolded.

"A Lord of Nature must learn how to balance it all," Delos added.

"I haven't ignored them, they're just so boring." He whined. "But that's why I should start training with the trident as soon as possible; I mean, what's more, spiritual than the greatest heirloom in our family."

"Do you believe he's ready, my Lord?" Mantra asked. Nebula took a deep breath as she rose from her seat and stepped forward. She carefully looked around the battle-damaged arena, the unconscious soldiers, exhausted Quarry and the hopeful gaze of her son.

"No." She finally said without emotion, much to the shock of the others, Razzle included...

* * *

It was shortly after nightfall until Razzle finally found Nebula in the city's library, tossing aside book after book in frustration. Her trident was lent against the wall beside the bookcase the Lord was stripping bare of old, dusty books. He had no dought in his mind that she knew he was there. Nebula was just choosing to ignore him to focus on her task.

The lizard At this time of night, the library was cold, dark and empty meaning that Razzle had the chance to speak to the Lord of Water in private.

"I must say Nebula, you certainly surprised me and everyone else." He finally said.

"He's not ready yet, he just needs to focus less on the physical and more on the spiritual. She replied, not taking her eyes away from the few books left before her.

"How are you going to get him to do that?"

"I just need time to form a well-structured lesson plan for him to follow and with time he'll learn.

"Or he could struggle for the rest of his life and when the trident is passed on to him he won't have a clue how to control it; what could possibly go wrong?" The lizard shrugged.

"What am I going to do with him, Razzle?" Nebula sighed.

"You know there is one option that I know many Lords of Nature and others have used and succeeded."

"I'm serious, Razzle." She glared, instantly knowing what he was referring to.

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before the second sunset." She argued.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!" Razzle exclaimed before taking a breath. "The fact is Nebula, you won't always be around to protect him; one day, any day, he's going to take your place and he'll need to be prepared, which he won't be if you keep him locked up for the rest of your life."

Nebula simply sat there, lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't even notice her small friend had left her until the morning sun shined through the blue waters of the sea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Venture to Venture Falls**

It had been almost a week since his mother had denied him the chance to begin training with the royal trident and Toby had been avoiding her like the plague in shame. It wasn't hard to do as Lord Nebula was almost always busy with her duties. He had been busy occupying himself with training, hunting and annoying the guards.

By the time he got back to the Den of Marina, it was nightfall.

He walked in and saw Nebula waiting for him.

"Toby." She said in her firm yet gentle tone.

"Uh, hey Mom." He smiled nervously.

"I need to talk with you." She replied as they took a seat on his bed. "I have decided to grant you get your wish, you start your training in three days," Nebula said with an expressionless face.

"Really?!" He cried in excitement. "I get to train with the trident."

"No."

"What? B-But you just said-"

"I've been thinking about what Mantra and Delos were saying about how you are not yet connected to your spiritual self and it reminded me of myself when I was your age and what my father had done to rectify this,"

"What do you mean?"

"He decided that the best thing for me to achieve the discipline to aid me in making me the leader I am today was to send me away."

"What?!"

"It wasn't that surprising; a few Lords from the other Nations and many other Gormiti have traveled for knowledge and independence."

"So you're sending me away?!"

"Yes, to truly master the powers of the trident and the responsibilities of your destiny, you need to be in a structured environment, one such as a school in the Earth dimension."

"What's 'Earth'?" He frowned.

"A dimension parallel to ours, populated by these beings called 'Humans', they don't have any powers or wings or the ability to breathe underwater, it's a realm without magic, where the people there rely on their intelligence to survive."

"Sounds boring." Toby glared.

"Toby, it was in the confines of Earth's school that I received my education and experience."

"Wait, you went to Earth?"

"Yes, in fact, it was where I got your name, my father believed it was the best thing for me; he believed a strict routine and independence from parents helps foster self-reliance." She explained but frowned at the look on her son's face. "Toby, I received this medal when I was in high school about your age; perhaps you would like to take it for luck." She smiled and handed him a gold medal.

"Awarded for bravery?" He read out loud as Nebula smiled at him.

"You see, you will have your challenges Toby, and I predict you will meet them splendidly."...

* * *

The next three days went by in what felt like a blink in an eye. Both Toby and Nebula had been counting them down with sorrow and worry. It had only take Razzle those three days to prepare Toby for his time on Earth. He had arranged a backstory for him, a place to stay and a school for him. He had even arranged for the boy to live with a human family for the time being until he completed his training.

When the third day finally arrived Nebula gather the most trusted members of her court to be present.

She had made sure that only these Gormiti would know where her son was. They were the only ones she trusted to know where her son would be until he had completed his training. She couldn't risk the Fire Gormiti finding out. Those who were present to see the future Lord off were Quarry, Delos, Mantra. Her most trusted advisor, Hemall, and his sons, Piron and Doron were also present.

Razzle was also there but unlike the others, he was going to Earth with the young Gormiti.

He was the only one Nebula could truly trust to protect and guide her son in the new dimension. He was also the only one who could use the oneway teleportation spell to Earth. After making sure everything was set Razzle pulled out a scroll as he and Toby stepped into the center of a white circle on the ground. Toby smiled at his mother to ease her worry as Razzle cleared his throat.

"The world I want to be, make me stand up there! The time I command and the place I command! Change me there now! This is my will, so mote it be!" Razzle exclaimed and the white circle turned bright cyan blue and it exploded in bright light...

* * *

When Toby opened his eyes he noticed that he was in a forest by the tall green trees, covering him in a blanket of shade. He also noticed that he felt small and weaker than before. He slowly looked down at his body and held back a scream. Instead of his normal light blue skin, he was instead dressed in light blue clothing he didn't recognize.

His arms were now a pale peach color. He had lost his webbed feet that had been replaced with what he recognized as shoes.

He saw a puddle near where he stood and ran to check his reflection. When he looked into the puddle, he didn't recognize the face looking back at him. It was flatter than his former face and had the same pale skin as his arms. Instead of his usual long, golden tentacles, he had had his whole life he saw some kind of golden material on top of his head.

He ran his fingers through it.

The feeling felt familiar to grass to him. All of a sudden Razzle jumped up next to him out of nowhere, causing him to scream and trip over his new feet.

"Geez kid, don't go dying on me, your mother would probably drown me." Razzle cried as he jumped down to the grassy ground.

"S-Sorry, just trying to get my bearings." Toby gasped as he tried to walk but his legs started shaking from shock. Thankfully they didn't give in.

"Don't worry about it kid, you should have seen what your mother was like when she first came to this world." Razzle chuckled as he began to lead the now human teen through the forest and towards a small cliff that looked out into the ocean. When Toby looked down he gasped at the town that rested just on the edge of the sea.

"Toby, future Lord of Water, welcome to Venture Falls."...


End file.
